


Like You

by seaborne_cloud



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: 500themes, Depression, Evanescence, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Like You, Song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaborne_cloud/pseuds/seaborne_cloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie's sister dies in the car crash and all that's left of her is a voice message that she refuses to listen to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Stay low, soft, dark and dreamless  
Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness_

Her fingernails dug into the ground, and she gritted her teeth. Each painful strike into the crude earth beneath her imploded Abbie to stop, but she kept digging away as her broken skin ploughed into the ground, grasping to extinguish the distance between her and Jenny. All the despair she was feeling seemed to be draining away at the tip of her scarred and bloodied hands, and the screaming reproaches she made to herself were becoming quiet and lulling. 

 

_I hate me for breathing without you_  
 _I don't want to feel anymore for you_

The scorching pain had lapsed away, numbing her to the point that all she could feel was the thumping of her heart, its ceaseless hammering plunging loudly in her ears. She hated the beat, punching murmur of her heart. It was a constant reminder of what she was and Jenny was not. 

 

 _Grieving for you, I'm not grieving for you_  
 _Nothing real love can't undo_  
 _And though I may have lost my way  
_ _All paths lead straight to you_

Abbie halted her excavation as her eyes found themselves fixated upon the headstone that bore her sister’s name, the ruckus in her mind had not straighten out, but rather hushed away at the sight. Part of her wished Ichabod had left her in purgatory so she did not have to come back to this. She could do away with the monsters and the demons and the prophecies she was meant to fulfill, but no divination had ever warned her of this.

_Humming haunted somewhere out there_  
 _I believe our love can see us through in death_

“We were just starting to be sisters again…” She whimpered just before she was overtaken by an uncontrollable racket of sobs. Crouching next to her sister’s tomb she screamed and cried until there was nothing but the comfort of detachment all around her. 

_I long to be like you, sis  
Lie cold in the ground like you did_

She had no idea how long she stayed there, but the sun had set in the distance as she lay quietly, resting in what she knew one day would be her spot next to her sister. The sound of her heart was becoming muffled, no longer a mocking tune, as the bitter ground had started to claim her. She was just about to fall asleep when she heard braches cracking softly in the distance. The gentle tremble of leaves breaking under footsteps that seemed to be approaching towards her.

 

_There's room inside for two  
And I'm not grieving for you_

“Oh, Abbie…” She heard a gentle voice whisper. And then a pair of strong hands lifted her from the damp earth. On instinct she pulled away, but the clamped grasp was firmly protective around her. She wanted to fight and return to Jenny but she had no will to protest against the exhaustion that had overtaken her.

 

_I'm coming for you_


	2. I Must Be Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie tries to forget but the nightmares keep the terror at bay. There's no comfort for losing someone, there's only hurt that doesn't seem to go away. Chapter two is inspired by Bleed (I must be dreaming) a song by Evanescence, which you can listen to right here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vyo913Sv97c

_How can I pretend that I don't see  
What you hide so carelessly? _

Exhaustion clasped her tightly, and something at the back of her head asked her not to open her eyes. She was slowly coming out of the oblivion that last night she had sought after with desperation; and Abbie made no effort to regain consciousness. Heavy sets of comforters and quilts bound her to the bed, and their warmth implored her to stay and avoid the disdained reality that awaited her. So she let herself slip away again. But this time the nightmares came.

_I saw her bleed, you heard me breathe_  
 _And I froze inside myself and turned away_  
 _I must be dreaming…_

The shadows crept on her slowly, almost as they had never left, but rather confided themselves at the edges of her vision, ready to crawl back inside and torment her. She sees herself in purgatory, Jenny striding into the small house, saying things that Abbie does not understand… impossible things that she couldn't even began to put together. Jenny's speech is becoming almost impossible to comprehend, but the last thing she hears does stick out and that is that her sister is willing to take on her place so she can leave.

_We all live_  
 _(But)_  
 _We all die  
 _(But)_  
_ _That does not begin to justify you_

“I’m staying here. Abbie, you’re needed up there.” She hears Jenny say as she reaches for her hand, a gentle grasp that pulls her undone. “There’s nothing left for me up there.” Abbie’s eyes are swimming in tears that refused to be shed, trying to put together the things Jenny is saying. A car crash. Irreparable damage. Unstoppable internal bleeding. Time running out.

_Help, you know I've got to tell someone_  
 _Tell them what I know you've done  
_ _I fear you but spoken fears can come true_

Then from behind the door comes in a rushed Ichabod who won’t meet her eyes. “What is this?” she screams at him, “You can’t let her do this there must be another way.” But Ichabod ignores her purposefully, and picks her up, hauling her away from the house that had been her safe haven if only for a while. Abbie is furious, kicking and screaming to be put down. Her sister becomes a blur in the distance as she is rushed by a forest and then into the world she belongs in. “Crane!” The name is spilled with spite. “We can’t do this to Jenny! She’s suffered enough for my sake! We can’t leave her in there!” Abbie shouts but he keeps going. 

 

_It's not what it seems_  
 _Not what you think  
No, I must be dreaming _

She now knows what’s wrong. Why she won’t get out of bed. Her sister is dead, and just before slipping away she had sacrificed herself to take Abbie’s place, a soul for a soul. That was the only way out. 

_It's only in my mind, not real life  
No, I must be dreaming…_


	3. Breathe No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is "Breathe No More" and you can listen to it here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=chZIDqanHDk

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long_  
 _That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side_

When Abbie’s eyes flutter awake and props herself up, the first thing she sees is the familiar gentle gaze of the other witness. She clenches her jaw tightly, so that all the things she wants to spit at him stays locked within her. Ichabod faces her with a defeated stare, and she sees a pain she can’t quite describe locked in his eyes. His thin lips part as if he wants to say something but then he catches himself and decides against it. Instead, he removes himself from the room without saying a word. Her gaze does not follow him out the door, but she feels him linger there for a moment and then he’s gone.

_Oh, the little pieces falling, shatter_  
 _Shards of me too sharp to put back together_

She wishes she could stop feeling. Not just numb the loss of her sister but also the need to annihilate the longing for someone she knows is in love with someone else; to rid herself of the need of having Ichabod by her side. There’s a faint murmur of hushed voices outside her door that she chooses to ignore as she gets out of bed and dresses herself mechanically. 

_Too small to matter but big enough to cut me_  
 _Into so many little pieces if I try to touch her_

_Jenny’s gone._ She murmurs to herself. _You can’t bring her back. _She recites out loud as if by doing so she can wind herself up and start to pick up the pieces that are left behind.__

_And I bleed, I bleed_  
 _And I breathe, I breathe no more_

The hushed conversation taking place out her door becomes heated. She pays close attention; her heart wincing at the tone of Crane’s voice. The other one belongs to a woman, a gentle clear voice that up to a few days ago she had only heard in dreams. Katrina’s.

_Lie to me, convince me that I've been sick forever_  
 _And all of this will make sense when I get better_

She feels her heart drop and it seems like all the blood in her has stopped flowing, even her lungs fail her at the realization that Crane’s wife is back. The thought knocks the air out of her and even so she sprints forward and flings the door wide open, revealing a very flushed and distraught Ichabod along with his wife who shows no evidence of distress.

_I know the difference between myself and my reflection_  
 _I just can't help but to wonder which of us do you love_

For a second she feels caught in between them as their current argument dissolves before her and they are sweep into uncomfortable silence. She wonders why it took her so long to realize what she needed to ask.

“I need you to bring Jenny back.”

_I breathe, I breathe, I breathe no more_  


**Author's Note:**

> This was brought upon a prompt I saw on tumblr. It just sort of happened. Inspired by the song "Like You" by Evanescence. Will most llikely be made into a multi-chapter fanfic... using more of their songs... they seem fitting for this fic(; I haven't written fanfiction in a long, long time so any criticism is more than welcomed. Also this is written daily, and I do my best to catch mistakes but I'm sure there's still stuff wrong here... I wish I could get a beta but I'm not sure there's one that will work with me on the premises that I want to upload daily. Only 500 words per day but I might write it really early or really late (as it's the case today) I will probably take a break every 6 days to go over it and rewrite some stuff. Also keep in mind I have limited myself to having 500 word chapters (including lyrics) because it makes it more of a challenge to say more with less words. I hope whoever is reading this is enjoying it and I'm sorry I killed off Jenny. I know she does't die. Or at least I hope she doesn't I really like her!


End file.
